Demain, dès l'aube
by Every You Every Me
Summary: Une soirée banale vire au cauchemar à l'hôpital. Le sort repose désormais sur deux hommes ; Neil Melendez et Shaun Murphy. Il va falloir coopérer. Se comprendre. Sortir de ses retranchements. Avoir peur. Faire confiance. Et avoir la très forte conviction qu'il est possible de s'en tirer... Et de sauver des vies. Jamais les deux hommes n'auront eu autant de responsabilités à gérer.
1. CHAPITRE 1 - PAUSE CAFE

Bonsoir ! Me revoilà pour de bon avec la certitude, de vouloir me lancer dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction. Après un premier jet posté il y a quelques jours et grâce à la gentillesse des deux personnes qui ont laissé un review et d'ailleurs je les remercie, la petite flamme s'est éveillée et la motivation de construire une longue, très longue histoire s'est ancrée en moi pour de bon. Plus possible de faire marche arrière désormais. Et cela ne me déplait pas. Je suis consciente de re-poster une deuxième fois le chapitre 1 mais je l'ai réécrit dans son intégralité avec bien plus de détails que le premier jet "pilote". Il fait le double en mots comparé à la première version. Alors je le poste, si jamais vous voulez le relire si vous aviez découvert le premier jet, ou bien le lire tout court si vous arrivez maintenant ! En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je n'ai aucunement la prétention d'annoncer une fanfiction super bien ficelée étant donné que je suis débutante en écriture et que m'attaquer une si belle série comme Good Doctor me terrifie un peu je dois l'avouer. Mais ça y est, me voilà tout de même prête à rédiger beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et les reviews ainsi que les critiques sont fortement appréciés !

* * *

Les « urgences » n'avaient jamais aussi bien portées leur nom. Mais… Détrompez-vous. En cette soirée hivernale de décembre, il n'était pas question d'interminables cortèges d'ambulances vous filant le tournis… Vous savez, ceux qui rapatrient tant bien que mal les malheureuses victimes du vilain karma. Celui qui vous frappe comme une misérable pinata pendouillant au bout d'une branche que l'on détruirai violemment avec une batte. Et parmi les malheureux élus... Se trouveraient des blessés graves que l'on aurait, comme des héros, extirpés in-extremis d'un car ayant fini sa route dans un faussé après le virage mal maitrisé d'un conducteur ayant obtenu son permis dans un kinder surprise. Ou bien, ceux que l'on aurait pu sauver des flammes dévorant un bâtiment et comme Mr Karma est généreux, il aurait englouti ses habitants par la même occasion. Le destin trouve toujours moyen de ressortir son ultime expression : « Faire d'une pierre deux coups ». Heureusement, nos petits anges du quotidien rentrent toujours en scène, débarquant sur un tapis rouge et revêtis de blouses ou d'uniformes qui auraient provoquer chez certaines une remontées de fantasmes refoulés. Trêve de plaisanteries. Peut-être qu'à ce moment précis, à ces deux heures et quatre minutes du matin, c'était l'effervescence chez nos amis les pompiers. Des débordements de situation d'urgence animant leur caserne, la joyeuse fête où la panique et l'adrénaline viendraient en VIP. Sauf que l'on ne s'amusait pas autant chez les urgentistes… C'était même une toute autre histoire. Oh, on pouvait l'avouer, les blouses blanches se la coulaient douce pour une fois. Les débriefings improvisés visant à sauver un patient plongé entre la vie et la mort ? Ceux où l'on rassemble tout les plus grands cerveaux de cet hôpital ? Rythmé par milles-et-un termes médicaux que l'on s'envoie comme des balles de poings pongs en espérant que la partie évite l'achat d'un cercueil à la famille du patient ? Toute cette agitation, cette adrénaline, cette addiction frénétique du personnel médical à se confronter au danger permanent qui leur procure cette sensation insatiable de stress addictif ? Où avait fuis toutes ces occupations nécessaires au bon fonctionnement mental des médecins ? C'est tout de même amusant. Ceux qui se plaignaient du stress engendré par leur travail se retrouvaient désormais à souhaiter un peu plus d'action et de situations compliquées.

Les salles de réunions finissaient en dépression et pleuraient du manque de chaleur humaine comblant leur espace et les couloirs de l'hôpital ne transmettaient qu'une émotion livide de lassitude, à peine animée par de simples contrôlées de routine.

L'urgence, elle, était ailleurs. Oui, il n'y avait qu'à observer la mine charbonneuse de Melendez pour en comprendre la source. Ces cernes… Auraient pu rivaliser avec n'importe quel maquillage d'un groupe emo des années deux-milles. Qui sait, peut-être était-il moment pour Melendez de changer de métier. De trouver une vocation en tant que rockstar underground. Il en avait tout l'air, mais seulement pour le fait d'avoir le visage de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dormi depuis des lustres.

Neil venait tout juste de s'échapper du bloc, évitant comme un ninja les murs dressés par quelques internes qui avaient assisté à l'opération et qui, comme d'habitude, se seraient fait une joie de l'inonder de questions. Niet. Ce soir-là, hors de question. Déjà que cette opération en question fut quelconque, sans aucune complication, aucunement comparable à d'autres bien plus délicates qu'il avait pu mener par le passé. Celle-ci n'était qu'un énième jeu d'enfant. Rien de plus simple et de plus banal qu'une misérable reconstruction d'un fémur malmené suite à une mauvaise chute en ski. Melendez menait chacune de ses opérations avec un sérieux exemplaire d'ailleurs admiré par le reste du personnel mais bien évidement, dès fois s'en était juste trop. Tout les casses-coups des périodes de l'hiver finissaient clairement par mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il repensa même à cette fois où un type s'était présenté à lui, un bâton de ski enfoncé dans le pieds. Inutile de préciser que Melendez n'avait même pas cherché à savoir comment diable cela était arrivé. Des vraies journées de merde, comme on aurait si bien pu les appeler.

Malheureusement, le brun en faisait la douloureuse expérience cette nuit-là. Il marcha dans les interminables couloirs de Saint Bonaventure à la recherche de son échappatoire, la cafétéria. Quelques collègues le saluèrent à son passage mais il ne leur répondit qu'avec un petit regard pas très convainquant. La pauvre Claire n'essaya même pas d'entamer une quelconque discussion en croisant son supérieur en comprenant à quel point celui-ci ne serait pas aimable vu sa mine. Neil balaya les quelques goutes d'humidité perlant discrètement sur sa peau tout en accélérant le pas. Cinq minutes. Il n'y aurait que cinq minutes bénites des dieux le séparant de sa deuxième partie de planning qui s'étalerai très certainement jusqu'au lever du jour.

Il trouva enfin l'entrée de la cafétéria et se précipita vers le coin de la salle. Il n'y avait pas une seule minute à peine. Chocolat chaud, potage tomate vermicelle, thé ? Non. Café. Sans sucre, aussi amer que les vannes cinglantes de ta grand mère. Tout en pensant au nombre d'heures de son précieux sommeil qui allaient encore lui échapper, il martela machinalement sur le bouton de la machine qui lui délivrerai incessamment sous peu le si attendu petit café noir. Dans l'attente du « merveilleux » et d'ailleurs unique cadeau que sa soirée aurait la « gentillesse » de lui délivrer, il se perdit dans des pensées quelques peu absurdes. Oh oui, au moins de quoi le faire passer pour le vilain de l'histoire. Sérieusement ? Se mettre à souhaiter de toutes ses forces qu'un élément perturbateur débarque à l'improviste afin de venir casser l'horrible routine habituelle venant forger ce genre de nuits fade ? Quelque chose de bien grave, animé par le challenge ? Melendez fronça les sourcils jusqu'à s'en donner une crampe au front. Peut-être venait-il de réaliser ce qu'il venait de penser… Il se traita alors silencieusement de monstre sadique qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les situations extrêmes que son métier pouvait lui apporter. Et maintenant que le sommeil s'ajoutait à la partie… Il brassait encore plus ce genre de pensées. Et n'arrivait en aucun cas à contrer cette volonté « malsaine » de procéder à des opérations à coeur ouvert ou de travailler avec son équipe sur un cas digne d'une énigme de Sherlock Holmes. Il n'y avait que ça pour faire palpiter son petit coeur de la sensation d'être utile. Mais là, sa patience atteignait de dangereuses limites. Le Dr Melendez n'avait passé la soirée qu'à traiter des cas tout aussi pénibles les uns que les autres. Il en avait ma claque des lavages d'estomacs d'un pauvre crétin glouton qui s'était entiché de son calendrier de l'avant au point d'en engloutir tout les chocolats avant l'heure. Ou bien des parents qui ramenaient leur gosse aux urgences, dont la trachée était obstruée par une jolie petite bille ronde. Tout ça, à cause de quoi ? De parents qui apparemment, devraient eux aussi changer de vocations. Incapables de veiller correctement sur leurs enfants. Melendez haïssait particulièrement ce type de profil. Son instinct paternel, même s'il n'avait pas encore d'enfant, ne pouvait tolérer de tels erreurs.

Quelques bip répétitifs indiquèrent au médecin que son cadeau était fin près. Franchement, rien ne pourrait venir rompre son ennui mortel. Il soupira en le réalisant et un interne qui sirotait son café une table plus loin lui lança un regard de compassion. Pour venir confirmer l'issue « manque de bol de la soirée », Melendez manqua de perdre quelques doigts et de terminer au service des grands brûlés. Quel crétin, pensa-t-il tout en jurant entre ses dents. Il avait saisit son gobelet à pleines mains sans même se soucier de la conséquence de son action et le voilà maintenant à se frotter les doigts comme si cela avait pu les sauver de cette horrible sensation de brulure. Quand avait-il commencé à agir sans actionner ses neurones ? La fatigue était-elle si présente et bien installée ? Apparemment oui. Bon, au moins, cela avait le mérite de confirmer une chose. Si le destin ne lui laissait pas l'opportunité de revêtir à nouveau son masque de chirurgien de l'extreme cette nuit-là, peut-être serait-ce pour sauver une vie. Lui qui n'arrivait même plus à saisir un pauvre gobelet aurait surement transformé une simple opération en un mauvais remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse. La version non censurée, bien évidemment. Son scalpel lui manquait cruellement mais le « découpage » tout en étant à bout, c'est rarement joli joli.

De toute façon, le chirurgien ne s'attendait plus à rien quant à cette nuit. Elle irait s'ajouter à la liste de celles dont il a horreur, de par l'impression qu'elle lui renvoie d'être inutile. Ne pas opérer résulte à ne pas sauver de vies et par conséquence… Ne plus avoir de sens concret à sa propre existence. Provoquant une frustration sans failles contre laquelle il ne pouvait luter, n'ayant aucun remède sous la main. Finalement, il accepta un peu plus son sort lorsqu'un énième bâillement finit sa route contre la paume de sa main libre. Son corps le suppliait de prendre un peu de repos. Neil n'était désormais plus vraiment contre cette option même si l'idée de devoir rester immobile sans aucun but précis lui était insupportable. Il aurait été plus simple de rentrer chez lui et de se glisser sous les draps afin de s'assommer sous un sommeil qui ne lui permettrai plus aucune réflexion ni sensation de vide. Mais les obligations de son poste le rattrapait en trombe et bien évidement, il lui était interdit de quitter l'enceinte de l'hôpital. La vie nous réserve parfois de belles ou d'amers surprises et Neil devait rester à l'affut des deux éventualités. Là, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était une « miraculeuse » situation d'urgence qu'il pourrait assurer si son café lui permettait d'être un peu requinqué. On ne sait jamais, peut-être le bipperai-t-on en lui annonçant que sa soirée allait être un peu plus pimentée que prévue. Mais en attendant… Pause café.

Toujours planté comme un piquet devant la machine et l'on remercie le gobelet qui l'avait agressé de l'avoir mis dans un tel état « gelé », il décida enfin de reprendre ses esprits et de balayer du regard la cafétéria à la recherche d'une éventuelle chaise disponible. Etrangement, malgré l'heure nocturne, on se bousculait dans la salle et l'ambiance était plutôt animée. Cependant il ne fallait pas se méprendre ; Chaque être humain dans les parage n'était autre qu'un membre de la famille d'un malade se faisant examiner en consultation pour une simple égratignure ou mal de ventre un peu trop persistant. Melendez persistait dans sa recherche de chaise vide tout en grimaçant à l'éventualité qui l'attendrait si aucun retournement de situation ne se produisait pour sauver sa soirée. Il « profiterai » et c'est un bien grand mot, de sa pause café, puis finirai par repartir de plus belle opérer une gentille appendicite vue et revue de si nombreuses fois. Oh, et s'il n'avait pas de chance, ce qui bien sûr semblait pouvoir très concrètement arriver ce soir-là vu le taux de malchance vécu en si peu de temps, on l'enverrai tout droit à l'aile de l'hôpital que l'on surnommait les enfers… Celle des… Consultions. Bon dieu, Melendez était un chirurgien renommé. Sa place était au bloc, pas auprès d'un ado qui a la grippe ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier que les internes ne soient pas en sous effectif.

Finalement, après avoir scruté à l'horizon pendant une petite éternité, Neil repéra de loin un emplacement idéal au fond de la salle. Qui aurait été parfait. Tellement parfait. Si bien sûr, un problème insolvable ne s'était pas présenté. De l'autre côté de la table contre laquelle « brillait » presque cette chaise vide comme une aubaine, siégeait quelqu'un. Que l'on aurait jamais remarqué d'un simple coup d'oeil. Du moins, si l'on ne s'attardait pas à l'étrange comportement qu'il semblait adopter face à la chose qu'il tenait entre les mains qui n'était autre qu'un… Qu'un emballage en plastique contenant de la nourriture. Bon dieu. Il n'y en avait qu'un dans ces hôpital, pour se fasciner de tout et de rien. Pour lequel chaque objet sur sa route pouvait se transformer en une vraie obsession insatiable et dieu seul sait pour combien d'années cela pouvait durer. Shaun.

Melendez fut pris d'un vertige lorsque l'hésitation de le rejoindre le traversa. Depuis qu'il avait pu travailler en équipe aux côtés du plus jeune, beaucoup de bouleversements intérieurs s'étaient produit en lui. Bien sûr, il se gardait d'en faire part à ses autres collègues. Mais l'arrogance et la puissance de son ego qui avaient tenté de terrasser le jeune interne à ses début n'étaient plus aussi vigoureux qu'auparavant. Ils s'effaçaient même, pour ne laisser place qu'à une curiosité secrète trahissant une réelle et honnête volonté d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son collègue. Alors lorsque l'occasion se présentait… Comme à ce moment précis… Une petite flamme venait réveiller ses instincts le poussant à approcher Shaun. Oh, mais seulement si aucun regard indiscret ne venait épier leurs échanges… Que dirait-on de lui si on le surprenait à avoir des élans de compassions pour son collègue alors qu'il le bâchait quelques semaines plus tôt ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il fallait conserver cet ego, déjà bien affaibli et ce devant le reste de son équipe, lorsque Shaun avait prouvé qu'il était capable de répliquer de manière un peu trop efficace. Nombreuses furent les fois où Neil s'était senti humilié par les répliques si innocentes et pourtant si cinglantes du plus jeune. Qui avait tendance à être un peu trop talentueux pour exposer les plus grandes failles de ses prochains. Voilà donc la raison de cette hésitation, bien sûre couronnée par le fait de se sentir désarmé face au comportement de Shaun et des approches qu'il fallait adopter avec lui pour ne pas le brusquer. Finalement, après quelques coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que la voie était libre, sa décision était fin prise ; il entreprit de le rejoindre.

Après une marche bien moins assurée que d'habitude, le Dr Melendez arriva devant la fameuse table. Et surtout, face à un Shaun pas le moins du monde préoccupé par l'arrivée de son supérieur. Neil se retint de dire quoi que ce soit dans un premier lieu et se contenta de juste observer. D'observer Shaun, complètement absorbé par ce qui pendouillait entre ses deux doigts. Il tenait comme entre des pincettes un sandwich comme si celui-ci représentait soit la chose la plus dangereuse et contagieuse de cet hôpital ou bien la plus laide qui puisse se trouver sur notre bonne petite planète terre. Le jeune interne semblait tout aussi fasciné que dégouté par la chose qui se balançait à partir de ses deux doigts.

Melendez haussa un sourcil. Ce type était décidément un mystère. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, il pris place sur la chaise en face de son collègue et ne pu prononcer un mot quant à la scène qu'il contemplait de ses yeux cernés mais qui,se réveillaient, amusés de l'absurdité de la situation. Cet « enfant » lui offrait un peu plus chaque jour la possibilité de découvrir des comportements dont il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner l'existence. Enfin, cet « enfant » tout comme il avait pu le considérer en le rencontrant, avait très rapidement fait ses preuves et il était désormais bien difficile et même injuste de le qualifier d'immature. Melendez ne s'en rendait peut-être pas encore compte mais au final, n'était-ce pas Shaun le plus adulte d'entre eux ? De toute l'équipe ? Celui qui n'était en aucun cas intéressé par les réunions ragots, celui qui ne trouvait pas satisfaction à briser autrui afin de se faire une belle petite renommée… A force de travailler avec le jeune homme, Melendez lui donnait de plus en plus de responsabilités, le considérai désormais comme un adulte et même bien plus que cela ; Un génie doté d'un cerveau que jamais une vingtaines d'études en médecine ne pourront égaler… Mais il y avait toujours cette part de lui que l'on pouvait qualifier d'enfantine, renvoyant une innocence troublante et enviable. Melendez se surprenait à jalouser la capacité de Shaun à se fasciner devant des choses qu'un être humain neuro-typique ne prendrait même pas en considération. Ce que les autres trouvaient dénué d'intérêt pouvaient pour lui se révéler être une vraie mine d'or. Il savait voir en les détails infimes la plus riche source de savoir. Shaun était alors un mystère à part entière pour le brun… Et pourtant il tentait, de percer le secret de son fonctionnement. Bon, il fallait se l'admettre, il ne parviendrait jamais à entrer dans ce monde à la porte cachée. Mais s'il avait l'opportunité de ne comprendre ne serait-ce, qu'un pour-cent de sa personnalité alors il ne refuserait en aucun cas de saisir cette chance.

Lorsque la situation s'éternisa, Melendez racla sa gorge quelques fois d'affilée pour faire comprendre à Shaun qu'ignorer un de ses supérieurs n'était par forcément quelque chose de très agréable. Le plus jeune redressa à peine le regard pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se pencher à nouveau sur son « étude » et de re-concentrer toute son attention sur le petit sandwich, comme si de rien n'était.

« Murphy ? Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais… ? »

Eh oui. C'était évident. Le jeune interne n'allait pas prendre la peine de lui répondre. La présence de Melendez à ce moment précis, n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il était en train d'observer sous toutes ses formes. Neil en fut une nouvelle fois décontenancé. Mais il revint à la charge avec une nouvelle question, en espérant faire naitre un début de conversation avec son collègue.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ce sandwich triangle premier prix, c'est ça ? Tu as trouvé un cafard entre les tranches ? »

Toujours pas de réponses. Seulement un petit mouvement d'épaules de Shaun invisible à l'oeil nu trahissant une certaine contrariété.

« Okay, la viande est avariée ? »

Toujours rien. Rah, ce que ce Shaun lui donnait du fil à retordre, une vraie énigme. Il était bien difficile de comprendre quel procédé serait efficace pour l'atteindre. Les rouages de son cerveau formaient un vrai labyrinthe dont l'entrée n'était même pas accessible. Neil s'était tué à tenter de se rapprocher de la réalité quant à la manière de pensée du plus jeune mais malgré toutes les années passées en fac de médecine ou auprès de patients tout aussi différents les uns que les autres… La personnalité de Shaun lui demeurait hors de portée. Heureusement, une femme de son équipe semblait avoir mis la main sur un morceau de la clef permettant d'entrevoir certaines solutions afin de lui sous-titrer quelques paroles. Neil se rappela alors de cette discussion avec Claire qui lui avait fermement expliqué que s'exprimer devant Shaun en l'inondant de questions résultait à parler à un mur. C'était la démarche à ne surtout pas suivre si l'on souhaitait engager une discussion. Au contraire, des affirmations semblaient le mettre bien plus à l'aise. Cette option ne permettrai pas à Neil de comprendre le plus jeune pour de bon mais c'était déjà ça de gagné. L'esprit de Shaun ressemblait fortement à ces poupées russes que l'on dé-assemble unes à unes afin d'atteindre un niveau supérieur et caché encore plus important que le précédent. Et Melendez, souhaitait atteindre au moins un premier niveau de compréhension, si ce n'était pas trop en demander. Après s'être perdu dans ses pensées, il revint à la réalité tout en se rappelant que désormais, les questions devraient être remodelée en affirmation. Un vrai petit exercice mental mais pas sans résultats.

« Tu n'es pas satisfait. » Affirma-t-il tout en espérant cette fois-ci une réaction de la part de Shaun.

« Non, non, absolument pas satisfait. Je mange le même sandwich tout les jours, depuis mon arrivé dans cet hôpital. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est pas pareil. Ca ne va pas. Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Habituellement, le beurre n'est pas aussi salé… Quelque chose a changé. Il y a un problème. Pourtant j'ai acheté exactement le même sandwich que la veille et que le jour d'avant. J'ai acheté le même… et pourtant, il… »

« C'est un sandwich jambon beurre Murphy. Jambon beurre. Tu sais, les triangles que l'on achète lorsqu'on est interne en première année et qu'on veut économiser comme un radin autant que possible afin de se payer deux pauvres jours de vacances au soleil à la fin de l'été. Ca serait du caviar ou du homard, je comprendrai ta frustration, tu pourrai émettre un jugement sur le gout s'il n'était pas à ton espérance mais franchement, s'en prendre à quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un pauvre sandwich triangle… »

« Ce n'est pas insignifiant. Il n'y a pas d'échelle d'importance nous permettant ou non de juger un aliment en fonction de son prix. Et aujourd'hui il y a un problème avec ce sandwich. La liste des composantes inscrite à l'arrière de l'emballage sont sensés aboutir à la même recette que d'habitude mais pourtant ça n'est pas mangeable. Ce n'est pas possible, ils ont du se tromper quelque part, les deux pour-cent de sel indiqués sont bien trop faibles comparé à l'échantillon que je viens d'analyser… »

Bon dieu. Il fallut quelques secondes à Melendez pour comprendre et réaliser que par « analyser », le plus jeune signifiait simplement avoir gouté un morceau et non envoyé une parcelle du sandwich au labo de l'hopital… Oui, c'est idiot d'avoir un doute aussi cocasse. Cela pouvait paraitre exagéré de penser à une telle éventualité mais connaissant Shaun, on n'est jamais au bout de ses surprises. Car oui, le jeune homme aurait très bien en être capable. Alors le doute bien qu'absurde n'était pas franchement démesuré.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Shaun ne décrochait pas de son activité et s'acharnait à déchiffrer la liste des ingrédients au dos de l'emballage ; Melendez se fatigua rapidement de cet acharnement… Son côté impatient le rattrapa et il mit un terme à toute cette agitation. Il se pencha vers son collègue et éloigna le « saint graal maudit » de sa portée en le lui retirant des mains. Comme d'habitude, il oublia un peu trop rapidement le fait qu'un contact physique pour Shaun pouvait être ressenti comme une agression et une barrière à ne pas franchir et il en eu la preuve nette lorsque le plus jeune sursauta lorsque leurs peaux s'étaient frôlées. Murphy ramena rapidement ses mains vers lui avant de replier ses doigts contre ses paumes, parcouru d'une sueur froide. Puis, s'installa un long malaise tristement rythmé par les coups d'oeil furtifs de Shaun, relevant plusieurs fois de suite les yeux vers Melendez comme pour exprimer une certaine frustration d'avoir été interrompu dans son élan et surtout, que l'on ai violé son espace vital.

On ne s'invitait pas dans la bulle de Shaun. C'était Shaun qui ouvrait une porte lorsqu'il l'avait décidé et pas l'inverse.

« Ca suffit Murphy. La journée a été rude. Tu devrais oublier ton sandwich triangle et prendre un peu de repos… »

« Hmmm… » Parvint seulement à murmurer Shaun qui ne su que dire ou que faire face à cette situation bousculant sa soirée.

Melendez réalisa rapidement que ses actions avaient plongé le jeune homme dans une situation d'inconfort, qu'il ne parvenait plus à masquer le fait qu'il était mal à l'aise et que les choses ne risquaient pas de s'arranger. Alors pour une fois, Neil n'insista pas et le laissa respirer un peu tout en minant une expression désintéressée qui ferait sans doute comprendre à Shaun que la tension pouvait se permettre de redescendre d'un cran.

Tout en feintant cette indifférence laissant un peu de répit à son collègue, le plus âgé vint pour on ne sait quelle raison, décrocher la petite plaquette accrochée à sa poche de blouse, ce badge indiquant son identité. Une fois en main, il la contempla quelques secondes et sembla traversé pas de lointaines pensées. Puis, il la déposa sur la table et vint à nouveau agripper son gobelet puis commença à siroter son café mais… Se brûla malencontreusement la langue avec. S-sérieusement ? C'est un gag ? Même Shaun n'échappa pas à ce raté et il aurait été bien facile et le moment parfait pour se moquer d'un supérieur devant un tel échec. Sauf qu'on parle.. de Shaun. Il demeura silencieux mais sans pour autant ignorer son environnement. Concernant Melendez, il venait bel et bien d'avoir la preuve que la fatigue le terrassait comme une terrible guerrière et le chirurgien n'avait plus aucune arme pour la combattre. Malgré tout le désir qui l'animait de maintenir son ego à une hauteur convenable, il ne parvenait plus à se mentir ; Il ne tenait plus. Son collègue non plus, d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, les ressentis passaient si souvent inaperçu ; personne ne prenait jamais vraiment la peine de l'observer sous tout ses angles pour tenter de connaitre son état mais ce soir-là, même lui n'arrivait plus à masquer sa propre fatigue et le fait qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Comme si cela pouvait l'aider à rester éveillée et aussi par la même occasion, à tenter d'oublier la présence de son supérieur toujours assis en face de lui, il ouvrit un livre précédemment posé sur la table mais que Neil n'avait même pas remarqué. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'existait apparemment plus pour Shaun. Un peu froissé d'être ignoré lors de sa seule pause café de la nuit où il avait tout de même fait l'effort d'approcher son collègue, il se rendit à l'évidence que ce ne signifiait en aucun cas une déclaration de guerre. Alors il tenta, même en ayant la forte impression de marcher sur des oeufs, de rallumer la mèche d'une petite discussion.

« Tu as cinq minutes de pause entre quelques quelques consultations toutes aussi mornes et éprouvantes les unes que les autres mais au lieux de te détendre lors de ces précieuses minutes…Tu tentes d'apprendre l'encyclopédie des maladies infectieuses par coeur, dans l'espoir que cela puisse être possible. On a tous cru un jour que l'on mémoriserai chaque mot de ce bouqu-»

« Je les connais déjà tous par coeur. Je relis seulement le livre pour corriger les fautes. J'en avais repéré une l'autre fois, ils avaient mal épelé le nom d'une maladie en latin, il manquait un « s » à la page 593. Pourtant c'était si évident, je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu faire cette erreur. Donc je relis le livre dans son intégralité pour relever toutes ses fautes. Un livre ne devrait pas être édité s'il n'est pas correct. »

« … Bon dieu… »

Neil massa ses tempes devant une telle force d'obsession. Il ne sut que rajouter aux quelques mots prononcés face à cet acharnement. Où diable Shaun puisait-il toute cette énergie ? Ne savait-il pas se détendre d'une autre manière qu'en dévorant une bible médicale ? Le plus âgé finit par porter à nouveau son café à ses lèvres et le bût d'une traite, tout en plongeant ses yeux charbonneux dans ceux du plus jeune qui se baladaient de gauche à droite si rapidement… Comme s'ils dévoraient les mots de l'encyclopédie. Neil n'aurait même pas été étonne que son collègue le referme quelques secondes plus tard avant de le reposer sur la table, annonçant qu'il l'avait déjà terminé.

La soirée s'annonçait longue. Bien trop longue. Et la pause café touchait bientôt à sa fin…


	2. CHAPITRE 2 - QUAND LE MONDE S'EFFONDRE

Bonjour, bonsoir, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est chez toi mais me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre ! Qui m'a donné bien du fil à retordre... Mais après une semaine de tentatives de rédaction, j'ai enfin réussi à en voir le bout ! Disons qu'il y a des jours "avec", où l'on écrit d'une manière "fluide", et les jours "sans" où l'on a juste envie de frapper son ordinateur avec une très très grosse brique car le syndrome de la page blanche, c'est pénible, il faut se l'avouer. Bref ! J'espère que la suite de cette fanfiction vous plaira ! On rentre enfin dans l'action, je vous promets que ça ne sera pas de tout repos. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

La 632ème page de l'encyclopédie glissa sous les doigt de Shaun. Mon dieu mais, était-il vraiment humain ? Oh, vous pouvez vous permettre de douter ; Et j'en mettrai ma main à couper que ce jeune interne puisse, grâce à ses capacités fascinantes ne semblant par appartenir à notre univers, vous faire adhérer à une théorie du complot. Allez-y, plus rien ne vous retiens. Et puis il faut se l'avouer, c'est bien plus amusant et concret de croire en Shaun Murphy qu'aux banals Illuminis. Cela vous apportera plus de choses. Et puis plus de crédibilité, par la même occasion.

Son supérieur lui aussi, ne manqua pas à l'appel et s'ajouta en bon spectateur sur le banc de ceux qui n'en finissait pas d'être sous le choc, pour ne pas dire « sur le cul » et mince je l'ai dis, face à la rapidité de lecture du plus jeune. Un avion de chasse tel que le mirage se serait même agenouillé devant la vitesse des neuro-transmetteurs de Shaun. Les aurait même vénérés.

 _Murphy… Tu sais ce que tu tiens là entre tes mains ? Une bible médicale redoutée par tous. Un monstre. Bourré de termes en latin te refilant encore plus la migraine que si tu tentais d'observer le soleil avec une loupe. Une très très grosse loupe. Et un très très très gros soleil bien agressif. Ce qui ne nous laisse que deux options ; Soit tu fais parti de ces masos refoulé, ou bien… Ou bien je suis un crétin qui n'y comprends rien et qui aussi, ne parviendra jamais comme toi à m'adonner à une tache si facilement sans broncher._

Neil émit un énième soupir à cette pensée, devant son collègue qui semblait d'ailleurs préférer de loin jouer aux linguistes plutôt que de s'adonner à la conversation.

Effectivement, Shaun n'avait pas cet instinct de venir « taper la discute » au premier venu. Bon là, nous parlons tout de même de Melendez, son supérieur, son futur coéquipier avec qui il travaillerait d'arrache pieds, mais… Le jeune homme n'avait jamais trouvé la clef lui permettant d'interagir comme les autres êtres humains… Oui, ceux qui discutent de la pluie et du beau temps comme si cela pouvait être le sujet de conversation le plus paaaaassionnant au monde. Il ne comprenait pas cette facilité et cette volonté de partager des détails qui lui semblaient inutiles… Alors si Melendez souhait profiter de sa pause café en mettant un peu de côté les termes médicaux et la frénésie de sa profession, de quoi diable Murphy devait-il parler ? Comme il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, le silence était bien plus favorable.

Il n'y avait alors plus qu'à enchainer sur un nouveau chapitre. Oui, un énième. En décortiquant chaque page comme s'il les disséquait pour en relever chaque erreur qu'il noterai minutieusement sur son petit carnet qu'il transmettrai à l'éditeur. De toute façon, ainsi semblait se présenter sa nuit et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau être utile quelque part dans cet hôpital. Ce qui ne semblait pas franchement sur le point de se produire ; La nuit semblait aussi paisible qu'un long fleuve tranquille, sans courant ni poissons à sauver. Ce qui n'était pas forcément plus mal pour le moment tant la fatigue s'ancrait profondément en lui ; Autant prendre un peu de répit afin que certaines sensations non désirées ne viennent pas compromettre d'éventuels diagnostiques ou opérations si ils devaient avoir lieu. Alors oui, il continuerai à dévorer ce bouquin.

Cependant, une difficulté lui barrait la route et c'était un Gandalf professionnel si l'on puisse dire. Shaun ne passerai pas. Car…On le… Fixait. Melendez, son supérieur, lui paraissait comme étant un espion russe d'un temps de guerre tentant de déchiffrer chacun de ses faits et gestes. Oh mais détrompez-vous, Neil ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la touillette de son gobelet qu'il venait de malencontreusement de faire tomber sur le bas de sa blouse... Les coups d'oeil qu'ils lançaient à Shaun n'étaient là que pour vérifier que son collègue n'avait pas assisté à ce second raté. Pourtant pour le jeune homme, la présence de son collègue se voulait trop intrusive, indéchiffrable et difficile à appréhender. Mais pour être honnête, son supérieur n'était pas le seul élément lui causant cette difficulté à se concentrer sur sa lecture comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Faire abstraction… Un vrai casse tête, pire qu'un Rubik's cube que l'on devrait résoudre les yeux crevés et à l'aide de ses orteils des doigts de pieds. Shaun ne parvenait pas à fixer son attention. A la figer sur les mots et les phrases de son livre qui se mélangeaient désormais pour ne laisser place qu'à une épaisse soupe brouillon de lettres qu'il n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer. Entre la présence inattendue de son supérieur à ses côtés et tout un tas d'autre chose, le jeune docteur était plutôt gâté. Par « un tas d'autre chose », nous parlons bien évidemment de ce néon renvoyant plus de lumière que ses chers compatriotes et grésillant à une fréquence irrégulière, oui, celui-là, accroché quatre plaques de placo et demi plus loin. Et que dire de cette femme assise à la table d'à côté qui eut la merveilleuse abominable idée d'aller gratter son jean du bout d'un de ses ongles ; Shaun en eut la nausée rien qu'en imaginant la sensation que cela procurait. Il avait une sainte horreur de ces choses que les autres semblaient pourtant faire si normalement mais qui chez lui lui, provoquait un dégout terrassant. Il aurait préféré s'arracher la moelle épinière que de devoir ressentir le monde d'une manière si violente, si exacerbée… Chez lui, dans son appartement, un environnement stable et prévisible jusqu'à un certain point, quelques heures de lecture étaient une aubaine, un échappatoire qu'il se permettait chaque soir tout en allant se glisser sous une couette, ayant bien sûr pris soin d'en replier le bord au millimètre près sous son matelas. Mais dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital ou tout autre lieu qu'il ne pouvait prédire, tout semblait apte et même un peu trop volontaire à venir le déstabiliser…

Melendez, lui, tenait désormais fermement son bipeur entre ses mains et l'on aurait pas été étonné de le savoir en train de réciter des incantation vaudous dans sa tête en espérant que cela puisse le faire sonner. Miraculeusement. Lui annonçant que l'on avait besoin de lui pour une opération des plus complexes.

 _Oh mon dieu._

Comme quoi, peut-être devrait-il se convertir à la sorcellerie. Plusieurs bips répétitifs et aigus s'échappèrent soudainement de l'appareil ! Melendez manqua à maintes reprise de le faire glisser de ses doigts lorsqu'il essaya de l'attraper comme un gosse voulant capturer une sauterelle.

La tonalité cinglante de l'appareil avait provoqué un sursaut chez Murphy qui, retint ses mains quelques instants plaqués sur ses oreilles, avant de les rabattre à nouveau contre son torse, l'une contre l'autre, lui qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser entrevoir devant ses collègues les effets négatifs que son diagnostique pouvait engendrer.

De toute façon Melendez ne les auraient même pas remarqués, bien trop obnubilé par l'appareil qui lui annoncerait peut-être un joli retournement de situation quant à sa soirée si merdique.

Qui finalement… Demeurera ainsi. Annoncée par la réaction de Shaun qui mit fin à cette pause café mutuelle tout en se levant et en saisissant son propre bipeur. L'appel… C'était pour lui.

 _God_ _damn it._

« Le bipeur… J'ai cru que c'était le mien qui sonnait… » Avoua Melendez d'un ton désespéré mis en valeur par ce triste mouvement de paume de main venant s'écraser sur son front.

« Non, c'est le mien. Il est pourtant facile de faire la différence. On m'en a donné un qui n'est pas fonctionnel, bien trop aigu, ils devraient penser à me le réparer car sa tonalité n'est pas agréable comparé au votre qui est acceptable. Et on vient de me demander aux service des consultations, je dois m'en aller. »

Melendez ne préféra même pas s'attaquer à des questionnements sur le sujet des bipeurs car cela résulterai très certainement à un débat que seul Shaun pourrait gagner. Alors il enchaina ;

« … Oh, si ce n'est pas une opération mais de simples consultations… Heureusement qu'ils ne m'ont pas envoyés moi, aux enfers, j'ai plus important à faire comme noyer mon ennui sans ce gobelet de café vide. Bonne chance Murphy. »

* * *

Shaun traversa d'une traite le long couloir le menant à une tout autre aile de l'hôpital. Il croisa quelques infirmières sur son passage mais l'atmosphère n'était en rien comparable à celle de ces nuits où l'ont devait entasser les patients les uns sur les autres et prier pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne décèdent pendant l'interminable l'attente.

Le jeune homme parvint finalement au hall des consultations et fut accueilli par une jeune interne aux chignon un peu aléatoire qui stoppa net Murphy dans son élan en le tirant par la manche pour qu'il mette fin à sa marche. Celui-ci retira son bras vers lui comme si on l'eut brulé avec de l'acide.

« Oh, te voilà enfin, dieu merci. Salle 23, un couple, une femme et son mari apparemment souffrant mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé mener une quelconque osculation. Ils désirent un interne, mais un interne qui SAIT opérer. Pas une petite « étudiante » comme moi qui n'a jamais touché à un scalpel. Franchement, où va le monde ? Bon, ça m'arrange de ne pas devoir passer plus de temps à leur côté, ils ont sont franchement louches mais quoi qu'il arrive, on ne devrait pas nous traiter comme du bétail. La frustration que je ressens, là, elle est compréhensible hein ? Honnêtement de nos jours les gens deviennent de plus en plus aigris. Tu crois p—? »

« Je vais mener cette osculation, aurevoir. »

… _Okaaaaaaay_ …. Pensa la jeune femme complètement ahurie de n'avoir eu aucune compassion de la part de ce médecin. Elle qui venait à peine de passer sa première nuit à travailler dans cet hôpital, la voilà servie. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait refilé ces crétins de patients à quelqu'un d'autre et c'était l'essentiel.

Shaun pénétra dans cette fameuse salle 23 tout en ayant les yeux rivés sur les feuilles du dossier que cette femme lui avait fait parvenir à un moment pendant son long discours. Apparemment elle n'avait pas pu ausculter le patient mais celui-ci avait tout de même décrit quelques uns de ces symptômes. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Shaun Murphy, résident en chirurgie, je vais vous éxamin- »

« Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas le Dr Melendez ? » Hurla la jeune femme accompagnant ce qui semblait être son mari.

A peine le jeune médecin avait eu de temps de poser le pied dans cette pièce qu'il se faisait déjà malmener par l'agressivité de quelqu'un. Et pourtant ce « quelqu'un » n'était qu'un petit bout de femme, pas très grande et fine comme une demi allumette. Mais elle possédait un coffre si phénoménal accentuant le ton de sa voix qu'elle fit perdre tout ses moyens à Shaun pendant de longues secondes.

Puis il fit mine de reprendre ses esprits, ayant été quelque peu entrainé par ses collègues à ne pas se montrer débordé par ses propres pensées et à seulement exercer son métier comme il se doit. Même si au fond de lui tambourinait un coeur au rythme du stress montant en puissance dans son organisme.

« Non, le docteur Melendez a dit et je cite, qu'il a plus important que ça à faire, comme noyer son ennui dans un gobelet de café vide. Il ne veux pas finir aux consultions qu'il nomme les enfers. Et on m'a assigné la tache de vous examiner alors veuillez vous tenir tranquille. »

Il approcha de l'homme, que l'on avait installé sur le fin petit matelas sur lequel il devait être ausculté. Shaun remarqua d'emblée la faiblesse de sa carrure. Ce type était tout aussi maigre que son épouse. Il n'y avait plus qu'à le diagnostiquer désormais…

« Non ! N'approchez pas ! Nous voulons le Dr Melendez et rien d'autre ! » Insista à nouveau la femme tout en barrant la route à Shaun dont les épaules se crispèrent devant tant de nervosité. Il ne comprenait pas cette volonté bien trop agressive de demander un médecin plutôt qu'un autre. Du moins… Melendez regorgeait de connaissances qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore sur certains domaines, mais pour une simple consultation… Peut-être étais-ce alors dû à son comportement, une fois de plus. Il tritura ses doigts à la recherche de l'erreur qui avait pu ne pas jouer en sa faveur auprès des patients, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu créer une telle situation.

« O… Okay. » Bégailla Shaun, après avoir été prit de court de la sorte. Il parvint tout de même à se saisir de son bipeur et demanda Melendez en renfort.

* * *

Après un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité tout entière, Neil se pointa enfin dans la salle.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici…?_ Se demanda-t-il intérieurement lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec ces deux patients que l'on semblait avoir agacé au plus haut point.

Il ne pû s'empêcher de lancer un regard suspicieux à son collègue comme pour l'interroger silencieusement sur la cause de cette ambiance pas très radieuse qui inondait la pièce. Une fois de plus, il eut l'injuste pressentiment que Shaun avait encore merdé d'un point de vue social.

 _Quoi, il lui a dit que les couleurs de son foulard n'étaient pas harmonieuses ? Que la chaussette droite de son mari était plus relevée que l'autre ? Ou bien même qu'il allait mourir dans quelques jours à peine à cause d'une maladie incurable ? Et le tout, sans aucun tact ni quelconque compassion ?_ Imagina Neil, trouvant chaque possibilité tout aussi probables les unes que les autres. Bon, si c'était le cas, il n'y avait plus qu'à rattraper ça. A éponger les débordements du plus jeune.

« Enchanté. Dr Melendez, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Le début de votre consultation ne s'est pas déroulé comme vous l'auriez souhaité ? » Demanda-t-il afin de faire bonne figure et d'apaiser un peu l'humeur des deux inconnus. Puis, dans l'attente d'une réponse, il avança jusqu'à l'homme qu'il se devait d'ausculter.

Shaun baissa le regard tout en faisant tourner en boucle dans son esprit ce discours qu'il avait entendu maintes et maintes fois, le faisant passer pour celui qui faisait toujours déraper la situation. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire pour froisser ses deux individus mais fût à nouveau rongé par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu gérer les choses tout seul correctement.

Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel Neil insista du regard dans l'attente d'un mot de la part du patient. Mais pour Shaun, quelque chose d'inexplicable se produit. Un mauvais pressentiment, grandissant en lui, quelque chose d'inévitable. De bien plus angoissant qu'un contact humain, qu'un néon grésillant ou que des ongles frottant un jean.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Bondissant comme un fauve vers sa proie, la jeune femme se précipita vers la porte de la pièce et s'empressa de plonger une main dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir un pistolet. Qu'elle pointa sans plus attendre sur Melendez et Shaun. Puis verrouilla à clef la serrure à double tour de sa main libre, en faisant comprendre d'un simple regard qu'un seul geste de la part des médecins leur serait fatal.

Les émotions de Shaun partirent en vrille à un tel point qu'il ne pu décrocher son regard de l'armée pointée sur lui. Cette scène. Cette situation. Il l'avait déjà vécue. Et une femme avait souffert par sa faute. Car il n'avait pas su réagir comme on le lui avait demandé. Ce matin où il s'était rendu au magasin pour acheter une nouvelle pomme… Avait viré au drame. Et là, sous ses yeux grands ouverts, tout recommençait de plus belle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et à se soulever des deux côtés de son visage, réaction qu'il ne pouvait contrer lorsqu'une situation angoissante se présentait.

Autant dire qu'il ne fut pas le seul sous le choc ; Le visage de Melendez se décomposa et il réalisa bien trop rapidement que Shaun ne pouvait être le responsable d'une telle scène. Et que quelque chose de bien plus grave se tramait. La femme ne fit que confirmer cette hypothèse :

« Refusez de nous aider sur ce que nous allons vous expliquer et je vous explose la cervelle, à tout les deux, et sachez une chose ; la prison ne me fait pas peur. »

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
